Mataputas
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Y por una "puta" que maté, Mataputas me llamaron...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto #60: Miedo, espanto, pánico... ¡terror! del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

 _La fobia que me tocó fue cipridofobia: miedo a las prostitutas._

El fic contiene 3500 palabras exactamente, sin contar el título y las notas.

 **Advertencias:** M/M.

* * *

 **Mataputas**

Los sonidos que atiborraban el Gran Salón de Invernalia eran alegres y sonoros. Las llamas oscilantes, procedentes de las improvisadas hogueras, brindaban a los asistentes un calor amortiguado que no era suficiente para calentar sus entumecidos huesos, haciendo que el calor corporal que se brindaban mediante la cercanía del otro fuera una necesidad a pesar del tenso ambiente que se respiraba.

Arriba, en el comedor principal, la falsa Arya Stark seguía temblando, aunque Hother estaba seguro de que no era por el frío. El encamamiento pronto tendría lugar y pensar en los horrores que aquello le supondría hacía a la chica estremecerse de horror sin poder evitarlo.

Por un momento Hother se sintió mal por la joven. Una noche con Ramsay, estaba seguro, suponía una verdadera pesadilla. Aun así se tragó su lástima. En aquellas venas no corría sangre de lobo y ellos tenían que continuar con el plan según lo previsto: bailando al son de lord Sanguijuela.

Hother estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no percibió a la mujer que acababa de situarse a su lado. La vivandera, al darse cuenta de que el norteño no reconocía su presencia, llevó su mano hasta el barbado rostro del hombre y de un suave movimiento lo giró hacia donde ella se encontraba, exigiendo toda su atención.

Era una de las mujeres que acompañaba a los Frey. Tenía los pechos desnudos, sus verdes ojos eran grandes e intensos, su nariz respingada y sus finos pómulos ofrecían cierta majestuosidad. Era bonita, y su sonrisa de dientes chuecos era pícara y prometedora.

El rostro de Hother se ensombreció al observarla, se sobresaltó ante su toque e incluso olvidó cómo respirar; pero recuperándose con prisa, de un manotazo rápido, apartó la mano de la puta que aún acariciaba su mejilla. Sin más ceremonia decidió ignorarla, regresando a su estofado.

Pero la puta no se dio por aludida.

En un nuevo intento por reclamar su atención, se sentó en el banco de madera, a su lado. Levantó su vestido hasta su esbelta cintura y observándolo en todo momento, sonriendo, tomó con su mano la del norteño que ante el movimiento se detuvo a medio camino de su boca. Sin importarle la mirada trastornada que Hother le dedicaba por su insolencia, apartó con su otra mano la cuchara de madera, y, desprovista de todo pudor, dirigió la pesada mano del norteño hasta su entrepierna.

Estaba húmeda y dispuesta, pero Hother estaba lejos de estar interesado en los placeres que su cuerpo podría proporcionarle.

Con brusquedad, apartó su mano de la húmeda zona y se levantó del comedor con tal impulso que hizo que varios picheles de vino se derramaran por la madera. La mujer, por lo inesperado de la acción, solo tuvo tiempo para dar un chillido de horror, cayendo sin poder evitarlo al suelo.

Ante el imprevisto estruendo, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde se hallaban Hother y la horrorizada puta hecha un ovillo en el piso. Un silencio, denso como el aire que se respiraba, se impuso entonces mientras el norteño observaba a la asustada vivandera con unos ojos duros que únicamente destilaban una mezcla de temor y desprecio.

Tras unos cuantos pálpitos, el Bastardo de Bolton fue quien rompió el silencio. Soltó una risotada y con la boca llena de cerdo escupió:

—Mejor búscate a otro a quien calentar. A Hother las putas solo le gustan para destriparlas.

Algunos de los hombres comenzaron a reír, aunque sus carcajadas carecían de seguridad. Hosteen Frey incluso se ofreció a tomar el lugar de Hother, lanzando un venado de plata a la puta que, recuperándose del sobresalto, lo tomó, se levantó y corrió a su lado. Más risas estallaron cuando el Frey hundió el rostro en las enormes tetas de la mujer, haciendo que el tenso ambiente poco a poco empezara a desvanecerse.

Hother, que no era conocido por su sentido del humor, sintió las mejillas ardiendo, y aunque se esforzó por sonreír su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos de pedernal.

Al reanudarse los ebrios festejos, el norteño dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón. Afuera, la nieve no dejaba de caer, el aire aullaba con inclemencia en el pálido crepúsculo y mordía como una ráfaga dentada cada parte de su cuerpo. A pesar del clima, Hother caminó sin prisa, sin importarle a qué lugar le llevaban sus pies.

Cuando un tibio vapor alcanzó su rostro, supo que se encontraba en el bosque de dioses. Con pasos suaves, como si temiera perturbar a alguien, caminó hacia el enorme arciano. Situó sus manos sobre el blanco tronco y observó con detenimiento sus ojos sanguinolentos. Sintió entonces un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo y sus pulmones contraerse al recordar el toque de la puta.

 _«Respira»._

Aunque ya habían transcurrido más de treinta años de lo sucedido las imágenes en su cabeza seguían indemnes. Lo recordaba todo: desde el cálido clima primaveral que se respiraba en Antigua, hasta el color de aquellos ojos, _verdes_ _hechiceros_.

Apartó ambas manos del arciano, y como siempre lo hacía cada vez que los recuerdos se desbordaban en su mente, las observó con detenimiento. Ahí estaban: la sangre, el puñal, las tripas… Parpadeó con desesperación. La sangre, el acero y las entrañas desaparecieron, pero los recuerdos continuaban apretujándose en su cerebro. Advirtió que estaba temblando, y al igual que la impostora trepidando en el salón, comprendió que no era por el frio.

«Cálmate, r _espira_ ».

Soltó una maldición. «¡ _Esto era tan estúpido!»._ Aunque aquella había sido la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, matar para él no suponía algo extraño. A pesar de ello no podía evitar que el aire se tornara pesado y respirar se le presentara como una agonía cada vez que estaba cerca de una puta.

Trató de calmarse pero fue imposible. Respiraba con dificultad y no dejaba de temblar. Todo nuevamente fue vívido en su memoria y conocía el motivo. La presencia de la puta había despertado evocaciones que por años había tratado de enterrar.

De nuevo se encontró recorriendo las callejuelas de piedra con un sol abrasador sobre su cabeza. Era la primera vez que visitaba Antigua y se suponía que debía dirigirse a la Ciudadela para iniciar sus estudios de maestre, pero había decidido explorar primero la vieja ciudad.

A pesar del calor que abrumaba sus sentidos, la brisa que se levantaba del puerto refrescaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Ante sus ojos todo era exótico y atrayente: desde los baches en el suelo que le hacían tropezar, hasta el color de la piel de los transeúntes que observaba con absoluta fascinación.

Absorto en la cantidad de piel que las sedas dejaban a la vista, se encontró inesperadamente en un callejón de muros de mármol negro. Dio media vuelta, tratando de descifrar el camino que se extendía ante él, solo para encontrarse con un hombre delgado de cabello negro, piel aceitunada y unos ojos verdes tan intensos como jamás los había contemplado. El hombre al notar la mirada penetrante con la que Hother le estaba examinando, simplemente sonrió de forma maliciosa, haciendo que al Umber le flaquearan las piernas.

—No eres de por aquí —dijo el extraño con una voz cantarina, sin desdibujar ni un solo momento aquella sonrisa ladina que iluminaba su rostro.

Hother, recuperándose de la impresión inicial, frunció el entrecejo ante la afirmación.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó con brusquedad y recelo; sin demostrar la contrariedad que su presencia estaba generándole.

—Bueno, tus ropas —contestó el hombre, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la pesada capa ribeteada, al jubón con los colores de su Casa y los pantalones de cuero—. No son muy comunes por aquí.

Era verdad. Tras su travesía por el mar, al arribar a puerto, poca importancia había prestado a su indumentaria. Ahora que advertía completamente cuán impropias eran —tanto para el clima como para pasar desapercibido— lamentó no haberlo considerado antes.

El extraño continuaba con sus verdes ojos fijos en Hother, no dejaba de sonreír y aquella sonrisa únicamente hacía al Umber sentirse más incómodo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte… si quieres —dijo entonces, enfilándose hasta donde se encontraba el norteño—. Conozco la ciudad y creo que necesitas un guía.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. En este momento no sabía dónde diablos se había metido y pronto anochecería. Ya era tiempo de ir a la Ciudadela. Sus oscuros ojos observaron con atención al desconocido que ya se encontraba justo delante de él. No parecía peligroso y en cualquier caso, si decidía atacarlo, él ciertamente no era alguien que no pudiera defenderse. Sus músculos y el puñal en su cinturón así lo aseguraban.

—Está bien —dijo Hother, a regañadientes—. Muéstrame el camino hacia la Ciudadela.

—¿La Ciudadela? —graznó el extraño, sorprendido. Después, tomó al Umber por el brazo y lo acercó hasta su cuerpo con imperiosa confianza, sin temer en absoluto su cercanía—. ¿Por qué un hombre como _tú_ iría a un lugar tan aburrido?

Hother se sintió acalorado y exaltado. No sabía si el clima se había tornado más caliente o si era debido al tacto del extraño, a su _proximidad_. Observó sus ojos foráneos y su rostro exótico y sin poder evitarlo se sintió completamente expuesto.

Ahí estaba.

Esa simple reacción expuso toda su naturaleza, todo con lo que por años había fantaseado y luchado. El viaje a Antigua no era solo para su formación como maestre; era para tratar de enterrar todas esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo ante el contacto masculino. Su señor padre lo había descubierto, lo había aceptado y lo había apoyado; pero Hother era demasiado joven y testarudo para aceptarlo, decidiendo que una vida de servicio y conocimiento era el bálsamo que necesitaba para aplacar sus deseos.

Y ahora estaba allí, respirando agitadamente, con el rostro congestionado por la presencia del desconocido y ni siquiera era necesario que se esforzara por ocultarlo; por la mirada que el hombre le estaba dedicando, Hother estaba seguro de que inmediatamente, por su conmoción, había descubierto lo que con tanto empeño, durante años, se había esforzado por ocultar.

Notando su incomodidad, el hombre hendió el silencio.

—Entiendo, no quieres decírmelo... —ronroneó, acariciando suavemente el brazo de Hother que seguía comprimiendo entre su mano—.Todavía es temprano… Así que, futuro maestre, déjeme invitarlo a tomar algo y disfrutar la noche, después yo mismo te conduciré hasta la Ciudadela.

Hother se tomó un momento para que sus palabras, llenas de promesas, dejaran de repetirse en sus oídos y se asentarán en su cabeza. Observó nuevamente aquellos ojos felinos y otra vez se encontró sin fuerzas para protestar, oponerse o huir.

No asintió o moduló palabra alguna, simplemente se dejó conducir por callejuelas empedradas y desconocidas, con la voz dulce del extraño inundando sus sentidos mientras le relataba anécdotas sobre las calles que recorrían.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, el hombre lo invitó a ingresar en la oscuridad y Hother no opuso resistencia, rodeándose de vino, música y más hombres medio desnudos.

A medida que el alcohol desinhibía sus sentidos, Hother comenzó a aceptar de manera menos displicente los roces sutiles que el hombre le brindaba, los cuales, descubrió con irritación, lanzaban punzadas a su entrepierna.

A través de la bruma de alcohol que opacaba sus sentidos, advirtió como la sala en la que estaban, al igual que el alcohol, se desocupaba a medida que moría la noche. Observó su mesa y comprobó que las jarras de las que había estado bebiendo también se encontraban vacías y que el cuerno en su mano, con un par de sorbos más, terminaría igual. Después miró a su desconocido acompañante, y por la mirada que le dio supo al instante que el hombre seguía su línea de pensamientos. Por primera vez no necesitó escuchar su voz cantarina. De un ágil movimiento, a pesar del vino que anegaba su sistema, el hombre se levantó del taburete, extendió su mano hacia Hother y este la tomo sin reparo.

Se dejó llevar a través de corredores y escaleras, hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto escasamente iluminado en donde un lecho de plumas les aguardaba.

El desconocido lo condujo hasta la cama y sin perder tiempo lo arrojó de espaldas sobre el suave catre. Hother soltó una risotada ante el inesperado trato mientras su estómago empezaba a agitarse de expectación. Aunque nada de esto se encontraba en sus planes, ahora que tenía la cabeza caliente simplemente no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

El hombre, rápido como una fiera, se subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, observando en todo momento sus oscuras pupilas. Incapaz de resistirse, Hother posó ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia él, entreabriendo sus labios con su lengua. Su tórax se elevó en un leve respingo de satisfacción cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, besándolo con fiereza, palpando cada textura y cada sabor ofrecido sin obstáculos.

Rompiendo la húmeda unión, el desconocido empezó a desprender con urgencia cada una de las complicadas prendas que componían la indumentaria del norteño. Cuando su fornido cuerpo quedó expuesto ante sus ojos, su lengua traviesa comenzó a recorrerlo con fiereza, despertando con cada lamida de su húmedo músculo olas de placer que a Hother inmediatamente lo pusieron tan duro como al granito.

Notando la necesidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de Hother, el extraño deslizó de sus hombros las traslúcidas sedas que cubrían su cuerpo. Su desnudez fue un nuevo estímulo para el norteño, que con impaciencia, deslizó sus manos por el delgado cuerpo descubriendo y explorando aquella análoga anatomía de maneras con las que siempre había fantaseado.

El desconocido no opuso resistencia. Se dejó hacer sin importar que las torpes manos de Hother en ocasiones le hicieran gritar de dolor. Cuando se encontró igual de duro que el hombre entre sus piernas, detuvo los movimientos de los dedos del norteño, apartándolos de su lugar de placer, y se preparó para empalarse a sí mismo.

Fue la sensación más placentera que Hother experimentó. El hombre era estrecho, húmedo, caliente, como fuego líquido, y la calidez que emanaba aquella cavidad en la que se hundía le quemaba. El extraño ahogó un grito de placer cuando comenzó a subir y a caer, elevando el mentón con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en los estímulos que su cuerpo recibía. Hother se afianzó a sus estrechas caderas para darse más impulso, dirigiendo el vaivén de sus movimientos, ayudando a lograr la cadencia deseada; moviendo sus propias caderas a un ritmo creciente. Cada embestida amenazaba con hacerle jirones la conciencia, y sin importarle, se entregó a aquella batalla con todas sus fuerzas, enzarzándose en un combate instintivo y visceral.

El hombre aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y Hother se encontró rápido en sus límites. Alcanzó el clímax y se derramó en el extraño mientras un aullido salvaje le desgarraba la garganta.

La extenuación pronto lo reclamó. Hother envolvió con sus fuertes manos el delgado cuerpo desplomado sobre él, y mientras el hombre le susurraba canciones en una lengua que jamás había escuchado, durmió apaciblemente, convencido de que este sería su nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Sonidos amortiguados, procedentes de alguna parte de la habitación en la que se encontraba, fueron los que hicieron regresar a Hother del delicioso sopor en el que estaba sumido. Abrió los ojos. La vela ya se había extinguido, el día apenas nacía y escasos halos de luz se colaban por las rendijas de la ventana, pero aun así pudo vislumbrar la silueta moviéndose de sombra en sombra.

Buscaba algo.

Sin emitir sonido, rápido, Hother se levantó del catre y caminó hacía donde se encontraba quien únicamente podía ser el extraño, que estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que no advirtió su presencia. Hother extendiendo su enorme mano, tomó la del hombre y de un rápido movimiento lo hizo girar sobre sus talones. Por lo inesperado del acto, soltando un chillido de horror, el extraño dejó caer el objeto que tenía en su mano, inundando con un sonido metálico toda la habitación.

Venados de plata y dragones de oro se derramaron de la bolsa oscura por el suelo. A Hother le tomó solo una exhalación comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y a medida que las piezas encajaban en su cabeza sintió una inesperada furia crecer en su pecho.

El extraño forcejeó, tratando de liberarse del inexorable agarre del norteño, y aterrado por la forma en que Hother le observaba y la fuerza que ejercía sobre su muñeca, únicamente se le ocurrió atacarlo. Levantó la rodilla y la conectó en su entrepierna. Un alarido de dolor brotó de la garganta del Umber, cayendo de rodillas. Al verse liberado y observando a Hother hundido en el suelo, el hombre decidió no renunciar a su botín y terminar con la vida de quien se interponía entre su objetivo. Contempló el puñal junto a la cama, en medio de las descartadas ropas, y rápido como una gacela se lanzó a por él. Hother, notando como el hombre había corrido en dirección a la cama, recordando el arma, también se puso rápidamente en pie.

El acero entre sus manos le infundió seguridad al extraño; pero cuando se giró, blandiendo el puñal en el aire, ya era demasiado tarde. Se encontró de frente con el corpulento norteño, quien nuevamente apresó su muñeca con férreo agarre.

Dispuesto a realizar la misma jugarreta, levantó su rodilla para conectarla nuevamente en la entrepierna de Hother. El truco no resultó como esperaba. Hother ya había anticipado su movimiento, veloz evadió el ataque y retorciendo la muñeca del hombre con su otra mano liberó el puñal.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a considerarlo. Todo fue mecánico y visceral. En cuanto el acero se encontró en su mano, con un movimiento fulminante, lo clavó en el vientre del hombre, cortándolo hasta el abdomen.

Un aullido agónico escapó de los labios del extrraño y sus verdes ojos se ensancharon al percibir el objeto punzante sacándole las entrañas. Sus facciones se deformaron en una mueca de dolor, sangre brotó de sus labios y las manos que forcejeaban contra Hother de repente dejaron de luchar. Para entonces los rayos del sol ya se derramaban como caudales por la ventana, haciendo del alba el único testigo de lo ocurrido.

Sintiendo el líquido carmesí vertiendo por sus manos, Hother soltó la muñeca del hombre, quien inmediatamente se desplomó. Una punzada de un dolor irreconocible le atravesó el pecho mientras observaba la sangre brotando en el suelo y las entrañas manchando sus pies.

Entonces fue plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho, de lo que el hombre trataba de hacer, de lo que había sucedido. Todo por unas cuantas monedas. « _Si me las hubiera pedido yo mismo se las hubiera dado… esas y muchas más_.»

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en lo que podría o no haber sucedido.

 _«Respira, piensa»._

Sin esperar, recogió sus ropas y se vistió. Organizó sus pertenencias y observó por última vez el cadáver. El hombre había perdido toda su belleza. Sus facciones estaban desencajadas y el color, así como la vida, había abandonado su piel aceitunada. La sangre era lo único que resaltaba en aquella austera figura.

Hother recogió la bolsa del dinero, dejó unas cuantas monedas para pagar por el cuarto y abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás. Cuando bajó al primer nivel de la estancia, solo unas cuantas ratas merodeaban por el suelo, dándose un festín con las sobras de la noche anterior.

El aire cálido de la mañana besó su pálido rostro al salir a la calle. Los callejones continuaban vacíos, como pudo llegó hasta el puerto y esperó a que la vida empezara a reanudarse de manera espasmódica.

No fue difícil encontrar un navío que le llevara de regreso al Último Hogar. Danzarina Marina partió de Antigua muy entrada la mañana, dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, dejando lejos la que se suponía sería su nueva vida.

* * *

La noticia de lo sucedido, sin embargo, no se quedó en el olvido. Siguiéndolo, de galera en galera y de coca en coca, la historia del norteño destripador de "putas" se extendió por todo el reino como fuego valyrio.

«Y por una "puta" que maté, _Mataputas_ me llamaron».

Pocos se atrevían a pronunciar el mote delante de Hother, pero él podía sentir el peso de sus miradas, escuchar sus sonrisas silenciosas… Las burlas porque en realidad la puta no había sido ella sino _él_.

 _Como había sucedido hacía un momento._

Pasos acercándose lo hicieron girar sobre sus talones y abandonar aquellos pensamientos. Era uno de los hombres de lord Sanguijuela.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Hother de mala gana.

—Lord Bolton solicita vuestra presencia —contestó el hombre, con voz temblorosa.

Sin exigir más información, Hother volvió sobre sus pasos. Al atravesar las puertas del Gran Salón observó al Frey y a la mujerzuela salir a trompicones. Su respiración se agitó de nuevo solo con observarla, pero esta vez fue más cuidadoso e impidió que el horror que delataba su temor se reflejara en su rostro.

«Respira — se repitió una vez más—. _Solo respira_ ».

* * *

Juro que en mi cabeza la idea era mejor, al igual que el lemon, del cual no quise abusar para no obligar a las participantes del reto a leer pornografía gay sobre un personaje en el que pueden no estar interesadas XD. Desde hace mucho tiempo había querído escribir algo sobre este personaje y ya que soy tan floja y presentándoseme la oportunidad en este reto no quise dejarla pasar.

Espero que haya sido una lectura soportable, y si no ha sido así... ¿perdón? jajaja


End file.
